SORCERER'S STAFF: THE PROLOGUE: UNKNOWN LEGEND
by vogterafis
Summary: Before a sorcerer became "The Destiny Who is Destined to Be", There was once a prologue of two stories.
1. INVADING SORCERIA

**THE PROLOGUE **

_**UNKNOWN**_

_**LEGEND**_

"**U****D"**

"INVADING SORCERIA"

"Fight!" Alphateo commands as he fights the invaders off Sorceria. The soldiers throw fireballs, water waves, blazing winds and hard rock magic to the invaders. Because of the battle, flames and fire destroyed the homes of the sorcerers and sorceress, innocent civilians are murdered in the fight and soldiers are killed in the action.

"Sir!" one of the Alphateo's councilmen, John, runs to him "A half of the civilians are all murdered!"

"Impossible!" he doubts "How is that even possible! Are the guards sleeping in duty?!"

"No sir, the invaders are necromancers. They go through portals to get here and killed the civilians in their sleep!"

"Necromancers?" Alphateo asks "from the Nekro Ordan Tribei?"

"Yes sir," John says "The alarm breaks off across the whole kingdom and that's when we realize most of our men are killed!"

Alphateo's eyes widen with a shock. He seizes the shoulders of the councilman and lifts him up "How about my wife? My son? Are they alright?!"

"Sir, look out!" A necromancer appears behind Alphateo. The necromancer throws a dozen dark energy balls to them. Alphateo commands the fire using his staff to make fireballs to hit incoming energy balls. He quickly hits him with his magical staff and the necromancer falls back from the impact. "Thanks for the-" He turns around and is shock to see John all covered with blood, lying on the ground "John!"

He runs to his aid. He bends down and puts John's head to his lap. "John, just hang on. I'll call-"

John slowly seizes Alphateo's hand "Don't. My time has come."

Alphateo cries; tears flowing through his cheeks. "No! It's not-"

"Sa-Alphateo," he says. "y-you must r-run. Get out o-of here." He continues as he tries to breath "It's n-not only my death, b-but our race. The extinction of the sorcerers, I-I had predict."

"Impossible." I doubt "An army destroying our kind!"

"It's possible, because it's go-going to happen." John says "You must run from here."

"No, this is our kingdom and I shall defend it!"

"It's useless for y-you to stand your courage when your army is down n-now." He starts to die slowly "Your wife and your son had escaped the kingdom. I-I told them… t-to meet you on Wiccun Nationae."

John holds closely to Alphateo's ear "Preserve our race…because…your son…." His eyes slowly shut, and his hand falls off from mine.

"What about my son?! John don't leave me!" He cries

John's lips are still moving. He whispers "The Destiny that is Destined to Be…." Then he passes away.


	2. TWISTED PROPHECY

"**U****D"**

"TWISTED PROPHECY"

"The Book of Truths holds all the prophecies of the future." A voice in the shadows says as he shows the book under the dim light. He is Michael Millet, a luxurious rich man and a magician, specifically an enchanter.

"Only you can hold and foretell it?" a voice on front of him replies in the dark. This man is named Matthias Bloom, a shaman, a Normal who is capable of helping magicians to control their powers.

"Yes, only can I foretell its meaning." Michael says proudly, "Look here."

He opens the book and flips its pages. He shows a prophecy on a particular page. "Read this."

Matthias reads the lines on the prophecy _"One will rise in politics and agonize his slaves within his conquering." _ He looks puzzled after he read it. "What does it mean?"

"There will be an incoming dictator in the future." Michael replies.

"I see that." Matthias understands and asks again "Will there be somebody who will overthrow his power?"

"I don't know." Michael replies and flips to the next page; there remains a torn page.

"This page is torn!" Matthias exclaims

"Yes someone torn that page. Then he threw the page into the furnace."

"You know what was written on that page before it was torn off?"

"No." Michael lowers his voice.

Silence and disappointment fill the room. Suddenly, the Book of Truths accidentally falls off from the Michael's hands and lands to the ground. The book opens at the last page. The holder bends down to pick it up but pauses as he looks at the last page.

"Why are you a sudden?" the Matthias asks.

"I've never seen this page before after the day I was chosen to hold this." Michael says as he gently picks it up and shows it to him.

He reads and it says;

_Soon after the fallen dust, darkness shall rise again._

_Overpowering and unbeatable than before death_

_Returning of bloodshed of mankind_

_Cries of the world will be heard over_

_Everything is crumbling day by day when he rises_

_Rest in peace for the chosen ones who have lost their power_

"_Extinct kind" might save mankind from his greedy hands_

_Remember his title "The Destiny Who is Destined to Be."_

"This one's different." Matthias says "What does it mean?"

Michael silence and disappoints "I don't know." But continues "I think it's a fallen villain who will rise again and he will become stronger. He will be defeated by….The Destiny Who is Destined to Be? Who is extinct?"

"The Destiny Who is Destined to Be?" Matthias asks.

"Maybe a hero" Michael says "Born with great powers to change the world for the better."


End file.
